


Cold Hands

by ShadowInEden (EffingEden)



Series: AB;VH Drabbles [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/ShadowInEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knew if he resisted, just for a second, those hands would stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triscut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Triscut).



His hands were always cold. Long, slender hands with teasing, pale fingers. Jason knew if he resisted, just for a second, those hands would stop. They wouldn’t play across his body, wouldn’t explore, or try to find ways to make him gasp. But he couldn’t keep still, couldn’t ignore the skill, the offer of pleasure.

Only when he groaned did one hand wind through his hair. That cool body pressed against him, cool lips settled against his throat, hard teeth pressing lightly, sliding through his flesh. He groaned again as those hands found a more sensitive part to play with.


End file.
